Human Feelings
by HVK
Summary: Wandering helplessly and terribly injured after spurning the advances of a violent giant, Finn fears dying alone from his wounds; Susan Strong finds him and saves him, and as Finn recuperates in a cave with Susan, she dares to express her feelings for him. Finn reciprocates, together with the only human woman he will ever know.


A brief Finn/Susan story, inspired by a prompt from The Nephilim King Michael.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, or make any profits off it.

* * *

Blood dripped on stone, slick and frighteningly red, and Finn winced at the sight of his life-blood bright on the mountain rock.

One foot in front of the other, keep moving, keep walking. Movement meant survival; it was another moment he wasn't lying down yet, another step closer to someplace that might get him fixed.

Another staggering heavy step carried him up over a rock covered with heavy moss, and his shoulders seemed small as hunched over as he was. His hat was gone, a few shreds lingering on a neck dark with inhumanly large bruises, his hair covering the worst of these.

His foot hit the ground, other foot dragging painfully on the rock, and his left arm, horribly bloody and covered in fresh wounds contributing most of the blood around him, hung at an unpleasant angle. He howled, ferocious and pained, when the shock of his step hurt him, and he struggled on regardless.

Finn sat down on the rock, and hissing to himself through the pain, took hold of his shirt with his good hand and ripped a long strip off his shirt, exposing the pudge of his belly hanging slightly over his shirt, Still holding this, he found the two closest sticks he could and lay them side by side, putting his arm between them. Up and around went the fabric, binding them loosely.

Finn closed his eyes, and tugged the strip tight. He screamed when his bones were set back into place from the tightness of the makeshift binding.

Gasping, pale, Finn sat up and rolled the binding up tight. He knew it wasn't enough, though, and with his free hand tore more and more from his shirt until it was gone, his body bare above the waist. Much of his shirt went to binding his broken arm, and he tended to his wounds as well.

Blue bandages on his wounds, blue bandages keep his arm stiff and in pain even with the sling he managed to put it in while he dressed his injuries, and Finn felt in a blue state of mind. '_Blue is pretty,_' Finn thought dreamily, taking one step after another. Too stubborn to stop, too determined to give up. Letting a little thing like blood loss get in the way of things just wasn't heroic.

Behind Finn, something big moved, tall and broad and womanly. He was too intent on his wounds to notice.

Finn kept going, his thighs moving as regularly and mechanically as pistons, his diminishing energy still enough to keep him moving. He ached, his whole body in pain, until he felt like a small bundle of hurt. Every movement was an effort, every step an improbable success against everything conspiring against him.

He sucked in a labored breath through clenched teeth. Another step, carrying him up this mountain, towards a distant shape that might be a cave he could rest in, and make his way home, or to the Candy Kingdom.

It struck him how far away he was from either. He couldn't see the cotton candy trees or sugared spires of the Candy Kingdom, not even this high. He was within the Grasslands, but it was a vast place indeed, and any glimpse of his treehouse home was lost in the tangled mess of forests rising up from the ground like bumpy moss put there just to spite him.

Finn sat down, even though the rocks jabbed into his backside, like an animal giving him a little bite to remind him how powerless he was. He whimpered, aches buzzing in his bones and in his wounds like dozens of tiny stabs, and he felt alone as he had rarely felt.

He bowed his head, grunting through the brief breathing he sucked in through his teeth. Unwanted warmth prickled at his eyes as a hitching jerk forced its way out of his chest; he wasn't near enough the Candy Kingdom for Bubblegum to help him, Jake was at home with Beemo, Marceline's territory was nowhere near here, and Flame Princess lived far from here.

He whimpered, feeling more alone than he ever liked to feel, like when he remembered that he was almost certainly the last human to ever live on Ooo. His pains ached worse than ever, and for a moment he wondered if he was going to die here, alone and forgotten, and what would his friends say when they saw his body too weak to have survived even this little adventure-

He spat and stood up, though it hurt and his legs shook. He wouldn't die here, couldn't die here. That was just too… _pathetic_. Finn hissed in a breath like the wind whistling through broken rocks, and took another step even as the gigantic figure loomed behind him.

A hand descended and soft lips parted to speak. Finn felt the exhalation from behind, saw the shadow eclipsing him, and felt more than saw the size of the one about to meet him. Very recent memories flashed through his mind, and Finn reacted nearly instinctively. His wounds ached again, as if to remind him how he had gotten them, and he roared defiance even as his free arm wound up into a punch and gave the best hit he could, striking high.

His fist smacked into the meat of a massive womanly thigh, rough and bulky and thicker around than his whole body. His knuckles bounced on the muscle just above the knee, and just as soon as Finn realized his mistake, Susan Strong gave a startled his, stumbling back. A small mark had appeared on her, and she bent down on one knee to rub her leg tenderly, the thick furs she wore rustling as she kneeled. "Finn, what that for?" She asked, words broken and her tone mournful.

Finn clapped a hand to his mouth. "Oh gosh, oh Glob! _Susan!_ I'm sorry, Susie, I didn't know it was you… oh Glob, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!"

He walked forward, awkwardly, and his hand went to the fist-shaped mark on her leg. Hi palm pressed against her muscle and Susan winced at the touch. His hand pressed deeper into her thigh, fingers working around the softness of her flesh and the bulk of her muscle, and Susan relaxed. Her mighty form wavered over Finn, like a giant about to collapse at such a tender touch, and Finn grinned as he felt her thigh loosen under his touch. "I'm sorry," he said, and stood up on his tippy-toes so he could reach up and touch his lips to the bruise, her warmth lingering on his mouth.

Susan put her hand on the bruise, expression almost wondering. She raised her hand up to her face, presumably thinking that kisses could be transferred by touch, and hesitatingly kissed her palm. Finn understood her gesture, and blushed deeply. She put a hand on the top of his head, rubbing his unguarded hair. "It okay, Finn," she said, her mighty bosom swelling as she exhaled, seemingly breathless. She frowned anew. "Where is Finn's hat? It is human thing, to wear hat!"

Finn bowed his head. Her fingers curled over the back of his head, touching the base of his ears. "Nasty giant ruined my hat." He brightened. "I got more at home!"

She nodded, thinking for a moment, and reached up to her head. There was some movement, and then her own kitty hat came off her head, and a huge quantity of blonde hair, thick and silky and not very well cared for, spilled down her shoulders and over the massive roundness where her back met her thighs, and Finn thought for a moment that her hair was a lot lighter than his, almost white in places. Her hair was a _lot _prettier than his, or so he believed. "We be hatless together," she said.

Finn nodded dumbly. He stared up at her, shyly, and then sniffled. The weight of thinking that he might die here alone left him, and in its place he felt so terribly tired. He hugged Susan's leg. "_Susan!_"

Her mouth parted slightly. "Finn?"

He sniffled, trying not to cry, and the treacherous wetness fell anyway. "Oh, Glob, _Susan_… Susan, I thought I was going to _die!_"

Susan leaned down, and her thick arms gathering Finn up in a tight hug (but not so tight it hurt him, or jogged his arm), and for a moment when she lifted him up, the entire universe became nothing but Susan Strong, big and soft and friendly. "Me here, Finn. Me find you!" His backside was balanced against her forearm, and his back against her bicep, and she cradled him in the crook of her arm, keeping him cushioned with one large breast pressed against his front. Finn was still crying, but more softly still as she stood up, and he permitted himself the illusion that she was so big and strong that nothing could get to him now.

He sniffled, forcing himself to think of the now. "Susan, I saw a cave up there. We can go there and I can rest for a while."

She nodded, and set off at a run, holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall off or be hurt. The jogging still hurt his arm, but he kept his winces and cries of pain down, forcing himself not to show his dismay. He was amazed, even so, at how much ground they covered, how quickly Susan moved, and how agile she was even with him to care for; in a matter of minutes, they crossed a distance that might have taken him far longer.

The cave neared, the forest below was more distant, and Susan went higher and higher, until she strode through the cave-mouth and walked inside. As Finn had expected, it was not a particularly deep cave, more of a shallow alcove in the mountain. But, it was deserted and quiet, out of the elements and a peaceful little dome-shaped chamber. He sighed in relief, feeling even more exhausted than before.

Absently, Susan's fingers trailed through his hair, scratching against his scalp. "We stop here?" she asked inquiringly.

"Y-yeah," he stammered. IT was hard to think or focus, the way she was touching him, the way she was moving against him… the way her bosom was such a soft cushion on his whole front, how her arm and breast encapsulated him from all sides, how her heartbeat speeded up just for a beat when he moved _this _way or _that_, and how pretty she was, and the way her massive hair looked in the light…

"…We sit down," Susan said quietly, blushing and distracted by something. She dropped, and the cave shook as her massive weight hit the ground. When she scooted away, and Finn's teeth stopped chattering, he saw a small crater where she had landed. He grinned; he loved a woman who was tough enough to mark the ground where she hit it.

"Mph," Finn mumbled, the aches in his arm fading from the sharp pain of the drop. He wasn't entirely sure that Susan really knew a lot about dealing with wounded people, even less than he did.

Susan moved around him, scooting her back into the nearest cave-wall and resting there, shuffling around to get comfortable. She relaxed, resting there, and turned her face down at Finn, smiling favorably. Finn smiled back, wiggling into place to get comfortable. Given that her muscles were firm enough to cushion him well, and her body was soft enough to make it comfortable, it was almost all for show. She looked at Finn's wounds, and after a long awkward moment, she asked, "How did Finn get hurt?"

Finn leaned into her. Her bust was softer than the finest pillow, and much of the weariness left him, though he still felt too tired to do much more than keep his eyes open. "A giant lady wandered up while I was looking for gecko-treasure and wanted me on a date. I didn't know her, so I said no, and, uh, she didn't like that." He flinched, remembering the pain of fists on flesh, of his body breaking. "She didn't like that at _all_."

Susan curled him closer to her. "Finn…" she murmured, hugging him as best she could.

Finn hugged her, placing his good arm around her bicep (and never mind that he didn't even get halfway around), sighing deeply. This felt nice. Susan's hair fell around him as she shifted position, blanketing him. "I got her pretty good though," he mumbled. "Yeah. She won't be going around making guys date her."

"S'good," Susan agreed.

Finn yawned. "'M sleep," he mumbled, nodding into her chest again. His eyes blinked for a moment, and he rested his body against her weight; she was _big_, so big, and there was a comfort in the size of her. Her arm swelled against him, pushing into him, and it was like having a hand on his shoulder. "Susan?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?" She asked, hugging him. She was so close to him, all around him; Susan was just so large, just standing _next _to her felt like she was hugging him. She was big, and strong, and nice…

And human. Just like him.

Finn sat up slightly, and turned his head so that he was facing her arm. Gently, he leaned forward and kissed her arm, his lips soft on the firm mass of a bicep thicker around than he was. Susan softened around him, and hugged him again.

"Susan… like you, Finn," Susan said gingerly. After a moment, she amended, "Susan… _really _like you, Finn."

He heard the stress she put, the laboring intensity in using words she had so little experience with, and Finn knew what she meant. He recognized the emotions, and remembered feeling lonely and sad when Bubblegum hadn't realized how he felt about her and had run away instead of acknowledging them…

He kissed her arm again, and Susan gently lifted him up until they were face to face. They moved at the same time, and their mouths met together.

The sound of their lips meeting, softer than rain on lake-water, was a faint one in the cave. It was a together-sound, a very _human _sound.

Susan placed him back into the crook of arm and body, her warmth surrounding him again. Finn snuggled into her, eyes closed and smiling as he drifted to sleep. Susan blushed, reclining into the wall and content with Finn's body against her.

"I really, _really _like you, Susan," Finn murmured as he slept.

Susan smiled, and as they decided after he woke up and she brought him to the Candy Kingdom to be cared for, that was good enough as a decision to start dating for the both of them.


End file.
